The oak tree of life
by LilyGinnyLuna
Summary: this is a tail of jily enjoy


So once again it was a crisp September morning and James was fast asleep but not for long. Now as much as Sirius and Remus liked James, waking him up this way was rather entertaining.

"Okay," whispered Sirius "on the count of three"

"1" replied Remus

"2" Sirius said with a grin

"3!"

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed James "why?...God...jeez...why?" he spluttered, he was drenched and water droplets started to drip down his nose.

"Prongs are you really asking this? we do this to you once a week, you know why" said Remus after handing him a towel "now you go dry off padfoot is dying to tell you the plan of today" James turned around to look at Sirius who was jumping from bed to bed then suddenly fell flat on his face, flicked his hair and causally said "meant to do that"

After James had returned from a shower, his hair still messy it never cooperated but later on it would look some what decent. In the dorm still jumping around was Sirius, Remus was calming him down and there was a confused looking peter but in all fairness he was always confused. "So as we all know today is the day that old prongsie boy here has the wondrous delight of not only sharing every lesson with Evans, today my werewolf and stag we shall ask her if she would like to hang out with us for the whole day" Sirius paused and waited for the question that him and Remus had already pre-planed.

"But my dear padfoot, why do we want her around all day?" his tone resembled someone on an advert of some sort."Well my dearest moony if Evans is around all day then she can find more out about old progsie boy here and then she might want to hang around with us all the time and that way we can work on getting you to together faster WHATDAYASAY?!" he finished with a rather flamboyant set of jazz hands and an extremely cheesey grin. James sat and thought for a moment he did say that he would try to be friends with Lily, what did he have to loose? "Okay then should we ask her at breakfast or in charms?" Just as Remus was about to answer peter said the thing of ultimate stupidity "i thought Lily hung around with Sniverlus?" the three of them let out a groan of disbelief. "Wormtail you idiot, she hasn't been friends with sniverlus since that incident in 5th year" Remus explained to peter.

James had gone rather pale, he didn't like to be reminded of what happened that day but Peter being Peter had forgotten what had happened " But what di...OH was is t when he called her a mudblo..." Peter didn't get to finish due to the fact James had jumped off the bed and brought him to the floor. Sirius and Remus lifted him up slapped him around the face and sat him down on the bed, then dusted peter off. "Okay now that's out of the way look prongs mate Lily has hung around us on the odd break well make it the hole day and we could have a fifth marauder and a romance sparking" Sirius finished he had clearly given this a lot of thought. James couldn't flaw the plan it was brilliant and he really wanted to spend the day with Lily. It had actually gotten to the point where it hurt to think that she didn't like him in that way, being friends was great but he always had to hold back from kissing her or asking her out. Just then a splash of water hit his face "Really?! " he spluttered. "Yes Im starved lets get breakfast" Sirius was now dramatically rolling on the floor like he was dying of starvation.

They headed down to breakfast. Once they were sat in the great hall Sirius practically head butted the table to get his food. Lily came waltzing in her red hair falling down her back and her green eyes shimmering. "Right, who should ask?" Asked James nervously, just the sight of her made him go all funny. "I will" announced Sirius, they all stared at him "or not", "I'll go and ask" said Remus he got u and walked over to Lily. "Lily?" she turned around looked u at Remus smiled and looked slightly confused "yes" she replied."I was just wondering, if you would like to spend the hole day with us . seeing as you have every lesson with us today it would be convenient" Remus was proud of himself it seemed like a perfectly good reason. "Okay shall I join you for breakfast?", "Sure that would be nice" they walked over to the table. James' hand immediately went to his hair and he wiped his mouth, Lily rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. "Hi" they said simultaneously Lily looked slightly scared but then replied "Hi so what are you guys planning on doing today, as much as I know you guys love to prank I don't want to get caught." They all looked at her and laughed. "Lily, Lily dearest Lily flower we never get caught and neither will you because we have this." Sirius pulled out the marauders map and they began to explain everything.


End file.
